fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Living Pantheon
Summary The Living Pantheon is the Absolute God, and Protector of all that Exists, and Doesn't exist. It is the will of the Cosmos, and the Void; working in unison. It is not benevolent nor malevolent; Not good nor evil. It surpasses all concepts, defeats all who opposes it. Going against the Pantheon is the equivalent of going against yourself, and everything and non-things. Its structure cannot be understood, nor theorized upon. It's power is said to be the strongest; the very top. Older than history, Older than the Void. The Living Pantheon is referenced and known across all of Akreious' verses; always being referenced as the absolute being. Personal Stats Alignment: N/A Name: The Living Pantheon Origin: The Akreious Multiverse Gender: N/A Age: N/A (Predates history itself) Classification: The Living Arch Deity, The Absolute Will Weight: N/A Height: N/A Combat Statistics Tier: 1-A | 0''' '''Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 5,8 and 9, Is just a infinitely minuscule manifestation of its True Form), displayed but is not limited to; Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Teleportation (Via manifesting itself somewhere else), Large Size (Multiversal+ in sheer size), Creation, Mind Manipulation, Ability Replication (Able to use any and all abilities and instantly become immune to others should it wish), Reality Warping (There is not a single being other than Baraghi that can overpower it's reality warping), Acausality, Invulnerability (Immutability), Resurrection, Time Manipulation | An infinite amount of abilities including but not limited to Regeneration (True-Godly), Immortality (Type 10), Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Power Nullification, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Order Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Astral Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Outerverse Level (Manifested Avatar is completely and utterly above The Void and a Hypothetical Aggregate Aetherion Lord) | High Outerverse Level (Second only to The Absolute Being and would otherwise the be Absolute Force over all of the Akreverse) Speed: Omnipresent | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Irrelevant Durability: Outerverse Level | High Outerverse Level Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Omniscient Weaknesses: Baraghi (The Absolute Being) exists Feats: * Stated to be Omnipotent multiple times across almost all of Akreious' works * Completely overwhelmed Neo Mebius the time (And only time) it manifested infront of him, being the strongest being he's ever seen; a fact he still stands by even at his peak * Easily shut down the fight between Zen'O and an Aetherion Lord due to the fight being a threat to literally everything Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Celestial Judgement:' Should a threat be deemed a large enough threat, the Living Pantheon is able to deliver judgement upon them. This attack is absolute; able to erase anything and everything. Even the Aetherion Lords with their High-Godly Regeneration, Immoralities types 8 and 9s, and Zen'O with his invulnerability is incapable of surviving this attack. *'Omniscience:' The Living Pantheon knows all, applies all and sees all. It is the only being ever to be able to see Baraghi for what it truly is. It is unknown how the Living Pantheon achieved such a feat, or why it did. *'Creation:' As The Living Pantheon is all that can be, will be, and everything that will cease to be, it naturally brings creation to balance out with Destruction (The Void). This creation knows no bounds, with the Aetherion Lords knowing that The Living Pantheon could easily erase them and make new ones should it please. Key: Lesser Manifestation | True-Form Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Akreious' Pages Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Questionably Omnipotent Hax Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 0